Game Master
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Aqualad and Kid Flash have done something the League cannot simply agree with therefore they are on there own. With the two now needing to start a new life without their former friends can they stop an enemy the threatens the world.
1. Did It For You

Note: So excited that they are bringing back Young Justice so I decided to write my own fanfic finally.

Chapter One

Did It For You

"We understand you don't approve of our actions," Aqualad started.

Batman stood up, slamming his hands on top of the desk. His glare focused on the boys before him. It was more intense than ever. "What you did goes beyond disapproval."

"It is unforgivable," Wonder Woman continued.

Aqualad and Kid Flash stood in the front of the room of the watch tower. The entire Justice League along with the Team all sat at the half circle table, glaring up at the two young heroes who had betrayed their trust. "It was the only option." Aqualad's eyes had been full of conviction for the choice he had made.

"No, it wasn't," Batman responded.

"You two really believe what you did was right?" Nightwing questioned. "Do you even understand what you have done?"

"We do and we know none of you would have went along with it." Kid pointed at his best friend before sweeping his arm aside. "So we had no choice. We had to work with the Light if the world was going to be saved."

Superman stood up. "You should have trusted us; we could have found another way. Instead you deceived us and the damaged you caused can't be undone."

"You're right, it can't. We were already prepared to leave the Team," Aqualad informed them.

Aquaman stood with his arms resting behind him. "Do you really think you being expelled from the Team will be your only punishment for this?"

Aqualad and Kid Flash looked at each for a moment. They then focused back on their former friends. Aqualad walked forward, stopping in front of Batman. "We assumed you feel that way. Which is why we got support from the U.N on this matter."

Aqualad pulled a paper from his back pocket that he slid it over to Batman. "We had support by them to do what we've done. So even if you do not agree with them neither myself or Kid Flash can be prosecuted."

"Atlantis never agreed," Aquaman retorted.

Aqualad turned to his king. "And so long as I do not return there you cannot prosecute me for any crimes, King Orin."

Aquaman's eyes grew cold. "So you had everything planned out from the start. Even this, Kaldur?"

"As I said I was left with no choice. I respect your choices, but I could not allow the earth to be destroyed." Aqualad quickly bowed his head. "We will take our leave now." Aqualad along with Kid Flash headed for the zeta-tubes as neither group could do nothing due to the law of the world which had been handed down despite their own objections.

Batman looked back as the two were about to leave the tower for good. "This isn't over."

Aqualad glanced back at the group. "Yes, it is." A computer voice called out: ' _Recognize: Aqualad, B-02._ ' A light flashed with the Atlantean disappearing before them.

Kid Flash moved in next. "Goodbye." The voice spoke once again. ' _Recognize: Kid Flash, B-03._ ' The young speedster vanished in the light.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Nightwing looked over at Batman.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Not yet."

Later that night, Artemis returned to her home in Palo Alto. She shut the door closed behind her when she heard a noise from her bedroom. She instantly pulled her crossbow from her gym bag where she kept the rest of her superhero gear.

She quickly made her way over to the open door. She pressed her back against the wall beside the door, preparing herself for whoever was inside. She swung around to point her bow straight at the person inside. "Freeze!"

The person inside the room lifted up their hands, dropping the book in their hand. "Easy, I just came to get my stuff."

Artemis lowered the bow. "Wally?"

The redhead had already dressed back in normal clothing just as Artemis had. "Yeah." He kneeled down to pick up his book and put it into the box on the bed. "I'll be out of your life in just a few minutes." Wally shut the box close.

Artemis put the crossbow away into her bag. She put the bag down before crossing her arms. A hard look spread across her face. "So you planned on leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Wally picked up the box and walked toward the girl who he loved with all his heart. "You didn't exactly look like you wanted one. You feel the same way about me as everyone else, don't you?" Wally stared directly in Artemis' eyes.

"You murdered, Wally."

"To save your life, everyone's lives. That's all me and Kaldur were doing."

"At what cost?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Both of you, what have you become after-"

"I get it," Wally growled. He bit down on his teeth, glaring at Artemis. "Like I said you never have to see me again. Please, have a good life." He walked by here and headed out of the upper apartment down to his car. He placed his last box inside of the car before driving off out of Artemis' life.

-Please Review-


	2. Princess From The Sky

Chapter Two

Princess From The Sky

 _"_ _Kid, are you awake?"_

 _Kid Flash opened one eye in the darkness. He found Aqualad sitting on the edge of his own bed beside him. Kid sat up and turned toward his friend. "Yeah." The two sat in a hospital room with the lights already turned off. It had been hours since they had passed out. "What do we do now? The portal has already started to open."_

 _The young speedster wrapped his fists in his blanket. "In a week our world is going to be invaded and destroy unless we do something."_

 _"_ _Yes." Aqualad nodded firmly. "And what we must do will not sit well with the Team or the League. If they try to find another way out of it, they will only make things worse. Both you and I know with Game Master's plan already starting it cannot be stopped by our usual methods."_

 _"_ _Are you ok with that?"_

 _"_ _I don't like it." Aqualad fell silent with his eyes casted down. "However, I will not allow this world to disappear. Not when I helped caused this tragedy to happen."_

 _Kid Flash nodded. He shouldn't even be alive neither of them should after what they had been through. Kid had lost his life when he helped stopped the Reaches' plans against the earth. Aqualad had died by sacrificing himself to stop Game Master's first plan to destroy the world._

 _Yet, here they now were. Both of them were alive and with their friends again only to be stopped by them when they needed to stop another of Game Master's wicked schemes. "What do we do about the others?"_

 _"_ _I hate to say it, but we may have to keep them far away in order to do this."_

 _"_ _We're still going to need help if we are going to have any chance at surviving."_

 _Aqualad stayed silent for a moment. It seemed as if the young hero had been unwilling to say the truth of the matter for as long as possible. "As much as we both hate to admit it. The only ones who are willing to do what must be done are our enemies. We need the Light."_

"So you really think Game Master will return?" Wally questioned. Wally drove the blue truck down the empty stretched of road. Snow rushed down from the sky across the landscape in a race to turn the land to winter.

Kaldur sat in the passenger's seat. "How many of our enemies have sat idle in jail. We have seen how far he was willing to go to destroy the Earth. He brought you, me and Tula all back to life to carry out his scheme."

"So you want to take care of him once and for all?" Wally questioned.

"I prefer not to kill again, on the other hand I do not want him to harm the earth either," Kaldur answered. "Perhaps we can use his technology against him."

"Like make a prison that is impossible to escape?"

"You can do it, correct?"

"Maybe…I need some time to sort out my mind first." Wally's eyes stayed focused on the road. He still wasn't use to driving a truck, but he and Kaldur needed a bigger ride for all of their stuff that his old car just couldn't provide. "We still need to find a place to stay then a place to set up a lab to recreate Game Master's Sheath Tech."

"Which means we might need help in order to pull that off, especially without the aid of the Justice League."

"Yeah, and that isn't just going to fall out of the sky."

A bright green light flashed across the sky. Both of the former heroes gazed up at the dazzling light that engulfed the night. Wally slammed on the breaks. He shot his gaze over at Kaldur. "What was that?"

Bursts of lights spread throughout the sky above them.

"Let's find out." Kaldur kicked open his door and leaped out of the truck. He looked up above to see that several figures flew through the air and none of them were ones he recognized.

Wally did the same.

Five of the figures swarmed the last one. One slammed a large hammer into the individual they chased. The figure spiraled downward to the cold earth. They smashed into the snow bank beside the road.

Kaldur rushed over to the figure who had fallen, jumping over the railing. He slid down the hillside to see what had fallen into it. Covered in the snow had not been what the Atlantean had expected. His mouth fell agape and his eyes widen, being taken aback.

In the blanket of snow laid the body of a young woman. Her hair long and like fire that cascaded downward with her skin a slight orange. She dressed in skimpy purple clothing that showed off many of her curves and lovely skin.

Kaldur reached out to grab her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Kaldur, above you!"

He looked up to see five armed lizard creatures, swooping down toward him. Kaldur quickly grabbed the mysterious woman and rolled her out of the way of the incoming attack.

The five lizards landed on the ground with their axes at the ready.

Kaldur got up on one knee, facing the group. He prepared himself for the coming conflict. He reached back behind him to reach under his jacket. His hand latched onto his pair of waterbearers.

Wally speeded forward, knocking each of the monsters aside. He spun around and slid across the snow in front of Kaldur to face the enemies who were already getting up.

"Wally, flank left," Kaldur ordered. He pulled his bearers out along with the water from his backpack to create a water mace and sword. He rushed to the right where two of the lizards got ready to attack.

Wally zipped for the other three. He snatched away the weapons from the enemy soldiers. He threw them aside. He ran back in to punch each one into one another before any of them had a chance to realize what was going on.

He swept low with his foot to trip them all.

Kaldur let out a battle cry. He slammed his hammer into the side of the first soldier when the second blasted a laser from his axe's tip. Kaldur turned his sword into a shield to block the attack.

He sunk his other handle into the snow. He turned the snow around him into water. He swung the handle forward as the water transformed into eels that flew at the enemy smashing into the monster before he could get another shot off.

The lizard soldier skipped across the ground like a thrown pebble.

The claw of one of the soldiers slammed into Wally's chest that sent him flying back. The soldier flew over to the fallen woman. He grabbed her up and headed toward the sky. It let out a rippling roar that opened up a wormhole. All of the soldiers began to be pulled up.

Kaldur and Wally began to feel the pull.

Wally ran across the ground as fast as he could to escape the pull.

Kaldur used one of his hands to create a hook to keep him held to the earth. He gazed up into the hole that the monsters were escaping into. He saw the girl opened her bright green eyes. They were full of fear.

He could not allow them to take her. With his other bearer he pulled as much water as he could and swung it upward. The water rushed into the air like tentacles that swatted away the monsters. They finally grabbed a hold of the woman. Kaldur yanked with all of his might and magic to pull her away from the portal. His arms felt as if they would rip off at this rate.

The five lizards were swallowed up before the portal closed up.

Kaldur finished pulling her down. Her body landed into his arms that sent them both into a roll down hill. They landed on the ice of the lake below. The woman lay on top of Kaldur; her hair cascaded over her and Kaldur like a blanket.

The young lady lifted herself up on all fours. She looked down at her savior. Kaldur gazed up at the beautiful woman. "Are you safe?"

The woman cupped his cheek. She lowered her lips down upon his to both his shock and amazement. She pulled back to look at him once more. "My people learn languages through lip contact. Thank you…"

"Kaldur'ahm," he answered. "And that is quite the useful ability." The two sat up with the girl getting off of him, kneeling beside him. "And you are?"

The beautiful young lady placed her hand on her chest. "Koriand'r. I come from the planet Tamaran." She stood up and looked into the empty sky. "My sister betrayed my people for the throne."

Kaldur stood up with Koriand'r. The Tamaranian princess slightly towered over Kaldur in terms of height yet her sadness at the lost of her world.

Wally speeded back to where the other two were standing. As soon as his feet touched the ice he began to slip. "Whoa!"

Kaldur grabbed the other boy's arm to stop him. "Easy, my friend."

Wally gained his footing. "So are we good here?"

"Yes. Wally, this is Koriand'r. Koriand'r this is Wally West. He is a friend of mine and helped me rescue you." Kaldur gestured his hand between the two.

Wally leaned toward Kaldur's ear, covering his mouth with his hand. "Dude, she's hot. Is she friendly?"

Kaldur shifted his eyes over to his friend with a smile. "Very."

Wally turned his attention back to the alien woman. "So why were those guys chasing you?"

Kori turned her attention to the two boys. "They wanted to take me back as a slave. I refuse to be that any longer."

"So what are you going to do now?" Wally asked.

Kori closed her eyes, lowering her head. She grabbed a hold of her arm that had dropped to her side. "I don't know."

Kaldur and Wally could only look at each other and nod in silent agreement. Kaldur took a step forward. He held out his hand to the alien. "If you wish you can come with us. We don't have much to offer-"

"But at least you won't be alone until you figure something else out," Wally finished.

Her eyes opened with a smile. "Yes. I should only need lodging for what you would say a week, maybe two. Thank you, Kaldur'ahm, Wally." She took each of their hands.

-Please Review-

Note: I've decided to have Koriand'r follow more of her TV and animated movies counterparts rather than the new 52 version, because she seems like a more full developed character in those versions.


	3. A New Start

Chapter Three

A New Start

 _The doors to Lex Luthor's office opened wide. The CEO sat at his desk with his hands interlocked on top of it. He gazed at the two young men who entered the room. "Well, well what are two young superheroes doing coming to my office?"_

 _Aqualad and Kid Flash stood in the middle of the room. The stared hard at the Light Member. "We need your help, Luthor. Yours and the Light."_

 _"_ _My help?" Luthor sat back in his chair with a raised eyebrow. "And what could you possibly need from me. Certainly, you and your little superhero friends can handle any mess you've found yourself in."_

 _"_ _Not with this, Luthor," Kid Flash said. "The earth is in danger and the Justice League won't go far enough to save it."_

 _"_ _But you will," Aqualad spoke full of conviction. "You and the Light will at least fight for your own lives no matter the cost; more so if it lines up to your ideals."_

 _"_ _I'm listening." A smile cracked on the bald man's lips._

"We defiantly need to find a real place to stay," Wally said. He sat on his hotel bed with his legs crossed. He rested his laptop in his lap. He looked over at Kaldur who was on his own bed, looking over several documents. "We can't keep living out of these hotels."

"I am aware of that." Kaldur wrapped his hand around his chin as he began to think. "The first thing we need to do is find a city to re-establish ourselves. Then we can find a proper house to live in. We also need to find jobs and keep out of the Justice League's view."

Wally shifted his eyes off to the wall. "That leaves out a lot of places. Not to mention we need a place with enough space to work out of to create a prison for Game Master. Is that even possible?" He looked back at his partner in crime.

"That is hard to say?"  
A knock erupted from the door.

Both boys turned their attention over to the door. "Who is it?" Kaldur questioned.

"It is Kori. May I come in?"

Kaldur got off his bed and made his way over to the door. He opened it up to reveal the beautiful Koriand'r who now dressed in a off the shoulder purple sweater and jeans rather than her over sexy clothing she came to earth in. "Is there something you needed?"

"I was curious about something I saw on the television?" The sweet curiousness in her eyes was hard to ignore and want to satisfy.

"What was it?"

"People in strange tight outfits. They were flying around saving people according to the news lady," Kori explained. "They had weird names such as Superman and the Flash. I was curious who these type of people were? Are they warriors on this planet?"

"Technically they are Superheroes," Kaldur informed her. "They have powers and gifts others do not and use them to protect the innocent from villains. Superman and Flash are both some of the most well known heroes in the world."

"But why do they have such strange names, or are those names common here?"

"They are to hide their true identities; there are those who might hurt people they care about if they knew who they truly were."

"Plus they sound cooler," Wally added in.

"So does that mean both of you are superheroes?" Kori asked. The questioned had completely caught both of the boys off guard. "After all you both help save me and have powers." She placed her finger to her cheek. "Though you don't wear those tight clothing."

"There was a time we were considered heroes," Kaldur spoke.

"What happened?" Kori appeared confuse at such a notion. In her eyes both were heroes who saved her from a terrible fate.

Kaldur stepped aside from the door. He gestured her into the room with his arm. "It will take some time to explain. Please come in." It would only be right for Kori to know who they really were. She should truly understand who she was dealing with before she moved any further with them.

Kori took his invitation and entered the room. She took a seat on Kaldur's bed.

Kaldur shut the door. He and Wally stood in front of the alien, gazing down at her as she looked up at them. "You see, Kori. I was once known as Aqualad and was the sidekick to the hero known as Aquaman who had also been my king from Atlantis."

Wally rested his hand on his waist. "And I was known as Kid Flash who was a sidekick to the Flash, the fastest man alive. Who also happened to be my uncle."

"We worked under them and helped them bring criminals to justice. Eventually we started our own team with a group of young heroes and friends. We worked undercover to deal with threats that the Justice League, a group of the world's most powerful heroes could not deal with for different reasons, rather it was political reasons or the need to go undercover. Namely we fought the Light," Kaldur began to explained.

"As we continued our fights for justice we lost many friends, including a childhood friend of mine who's codename was Aquagirl," Kaldur's voice cracked at remembering that lost. "We faced invasions as well, that was when we lost Wally." Kaldur's eyes fell on his friend.

Kori gestured her hand over to Wally. "But isn't he right here?"

"Yes, however he was brought back to life by a villain named Game Master. I assure you it will make sense when I complete the explanation." Kori nodded as she let Kaldur continue. "After that lost the rest of the Team and I continued to fight for the safety of the world. Soon the day came when Game Master, a wicked alien set his eyes on earth.

"Using the power of his advance technology he scanned the memories of all humans and aliens on earth and put them in a trance. He put them into a dream world to each live out their greatest desires as he set up a device that was meant to heat the earth up until the world burned.

"I managed to break out of the trance by being shocked. I then went about saving my friends from their own trances. With the Team and Justice League's help we managed to find the device that was cloaked from all technology and powers. Unfortunately, the device only needed a few more hours to destroy the world. I sacrificed myself to stop the device.

"I thought after I died in the explosion that had to be the end, but it wasn't. I, Wally and Aquagirl were all brought back by Game Master. At the same time he did this the Justice League managed to find his ship and take him down for his crimes. They found us on the ship and had us released.

"We all thought we were safe and that Game Master was safely brought to justice on Mogo. It soon became clear that we were not. At least not Wally and I. Our memories soon became mixed up, forgetting parts of our past and confusing our relationships with others. There were even times we ended up attacking our friends all of which happened over a course of 15 days."

Wally then picked up the story. "Eventually, we learned that a part of our minds were replaced by Game Master's technology. The reason our memories kept shifting was because they were searching for other earths, parallel to our own. We confused ourselves for our other counterparts.

"Game Master had been searching for a world that he could use to fight our own. Once the devices did they open a portal and a link to that world. We tried to stop it before the portal and link were operational by shocking our own brains, but our friends stopped us. They thought we were crazy." Wally shut his eyes with a painful expression at the memory of all their faces when they tried to convince them of the truth.

"Once the link was up nothing could be done to stop it," Kaldur took over. "Game Master's rules had gained effect over the earth. This meant a portal would open up in a city that would act as a battle dome for a battle between our earth and another. Whoever won that battle would live as the losers would have them and their earth reverted into nothing more than energy. One way…or another, billions of lives would be lost."

"We couldn't stand by and let our world be destroyed," Wally spoke with a broken-heart when Kaldur couldn't continue. "There was no way the Justice League could accept what Game Master had put into motion. They would have tried to find a way to break through the portal link. Only the link had a looping code that would only increase the danger to the multiverse.

"It would link to more earths, putting more worlds in danger." Wally's eyes gazed down to the side. "Dozens possibly hundreds of earths could have been destroyed as a result. There was only one choice to save the most lives."

"You needed to defeat the other world," Kori said for them.

"Yes, since we knew the Justice League is completely against killing; superheroes don't kill after all. We decided to deceive them. We tricked them to stay far away from the city the battle would take part in as we teamed up with our greatest enemies, the Light. They've tried to take over the world many times, but they weren't afraid to kill and they cared enough about their own lives to help.

"We worked with the U.N to get permission to temporarily release criminals as well as use military troops in secret so the League wouldn't stop us. We evacuated the city of civilians to ensure their safety. We made super pills too to help better our chances."

"Then came the day of the battle," Kaldur took back over. "We fought alongside our enemies instead of our friends against the other Earth's champions. We killed people as we figured they would die anyway and helped end another world. We knew what we've done could not be forgiven and knew it would ruin the friendships and relationships we once had. I can never return home.

"That is why we are no longer heroes, Kori. We crossed a line that is never to be crossed by those in our position."

"Yet you saved me when I needed help," Kori offered.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "We couldn't just ignore what was happening to you."

"Then what do you both planned on doing now?" she asked. "If you are no longer heroes what are you doing?"

"We need to clean up the mess we created," Kaldur said. "The super pills we created are in the hands of villains and no doubt being produced for wicked proposes. We need to stop that from happening. We also must stop Game Master from ever harming the earth again."

"That's our responsibility now. It's also why we need to create a new base of operations," Wally told her. "We understand if you don't want to be around guys like us?"

Kori tilted her head to the side slightly. "Why wouldn't I? I can understand why you did what you did. If I could I would have fought just as hard for my own home world." The tall alien stood up. "If it is possible I would like to help you complete this mission of yours."

"You do understand this will be dangerous, Kori?" Kaldur warned.

Kori nodded. "I want to help you, Kaldur. This mission is something I can commit to as I look for a way to save my own world."

Wally pointed to her slyly. "Oh, I get it."

"If I may offer a suggestion, why do you not use contacts with this U.N to establish a new base?" Kori questioned. "Clearly they trust you."

"Heroes don't exactly expect favors done for their services, Kori," Kaldur explained.

"But I thought you weren't heroes anymore."

"True, but one of the members of the Light works within the U.N and since he will no doubt be one of the producers of the pill it would be hard to exactly ask him for help."

"Surely, there must be some contacts that you both still have that you can use to help you," Kori stated. "You both helped saved the whole world. Someone has to thankful for that."

The two boys looked at one another as they thought about the new idea that popped into their heads.

-Please Review-


	4. Fallout

Chapter Four

Fallout

Kaldur'ahm and Wally West were not the only ones who felt the fallout by their actions. The Justice League and the Team had to recapture all the villains that the two had helped release or at the very least the ones who were still alive after the war that took over Metropolis. Villains such as Count Vertigo, Giganta and Icicle Sr. had been killed by the other world while the entire head members of the Light had managed to escape after all the fighting which included Kaldur's father Black Manta.

Both Aquaman and Flash had to live with the shame that they had been lied to and betrayed by their former sidekicks after just getting them back. Worst they could not bring them in for their crimes. G. Gorodon Godfrey celebrated the two as the true heroes while calling the Justice League cowards who cared more about a code over the true protection over Earth unlike Lex Luthor who had been willing to put his own life at risk for the world.

Batman had retrieved a number of strange green pills from the villains they captured. After much analyze he learned they were pills that gave people super strength and durability that far surpassed venom or any other drug they knew of. Batman quickly suspected that it was a creation by the former members of the Team. A fact that had been proven true when he discovered it was created with the help of Kryptonian technology that the boys had borrowed from Superman when they told them they needed it to help stop Game Master's plan.

"For these reasons Kaldur'ahm is hereby exiled from all of Atlantis forever." King Orin stood before his people; his arms rested behind his back. His wife Mera stood beside him with their child in her arms. In attendance of the King's announcement were Tula, Garth, La'gaan, Kaldur's friends from the Conservatory, his mother, Sha'lain'a and adopted father were all in the audience.

Sha'lan'a naturally wept at the thought of never seeing her son again. Both her husband and Tula comforted the woman.

Both Garth and La'gaan could only stare down in anger. Kaldur had been their friend and he had lied to them, he deceived their king, freed their king's greatest enemy from prison, and had destroyed a world. He even thought of a way to avoid responsibility for his actions. Kaldur'ahm was no longer the person they once knew and that was what had hurt the most.

Iris West-Allen rocked her two babies in her arms next to their crib. "All I'm saying is that you couldn't do anything." The TV reporter looked back at her husband.

Barry Allen stretched out his arms to his sides. "He had approval by the U.N I had no choice, but to let him go."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him. "Even though it was clear he wasn't thinking straight. You said it yourself; Wally's memories haven't been normal since you found him at Game Master's ship. He needs help. He needs you." Iris turned to face him.

Barry dropped his arms. "Iris, he killed. He helped killed billions and didn't even shed a tear for what he's done. He was sane, sane enough to plan out everything."

Iris walked up to her husband. "Did you ever think that was Game Master's plan the entire time to turn you against him?"

"Well, it worked. He's not Wally anymore even if he looks like him, sounds like him, has his powers. The Wally we knew was lost when he gave his life to stop the Reach. I'm sorry, but it's true." He put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Tears filled the new mother's eyes. They flowed down her cheek at the thought. "Do you at least know where is? If-if he's safe?" No matter what Wally did he was still her nephew and she needed to at least know that.

"No, he disappeared off the grid three weeks ago."

"What!?"

The twins began to cry at their mother's shout.

"We'll find him. Batman wants to keep an eye on him and Kaldur to make sure they don't do anything else. It might take some time, but he can't avoid using his credit cards and ID's forever."

Iris rocked the twins, humming to them softly. "It's ok, everything will be ok." She went back to the crib to put them both down after they finally settled. She looked back at her husband. "What if it isn't his choice that he's off the grid?"

"Iris, we're talking about Wally," Barry spoke in a whisper so not to wake the babies.

The reporter grabbed onto the railing of the crib. She glared back at her husband. "Who was abandon by everyone he knows. You said he helped invent something for the bad guys. Did you ever think they might want more from him?"

Barry grabbed the back of his neck, looking away.

'Recognize: Tigress B-06.' A light flashed from the Zeta-tube to appear inside of the watchtower. She walked down the steps. Several members of the Team and the Justice League were already there. Batman and Nightwing were up at the main monitor, working on the computer.

Tigress walked up to Aquagirl and Tempest. "What's going on?"

"They're still trying to find Kaldur and Wally." Aquagirl held onto her boyfriend while she looked at the archer. She casted her eyes down. "This is all my fault. I should have known something was off about them from the beginning."

"No, it's not," Tempest told her.

"He's right. We all wanted to believe in Kid Flash and Aqualad when we saw the rings surrounding the earth," Tigress spoke.

"But I was brought back by Game Master just as they were."

"And he didn't have the time to put one of his implants inside you, thankful." Tempest held his girlfriend closer to him.

"We have a mission." Nightwing walked over to the three, interrupting their conversation.

"Did you find them?" Tigress asked.

"No, we found another producer of the super pills," Nightwing answered. "We need to take out the supply and…"

"They might have a clue to Kid Flash and Aqualad," Tigress finished the unsettling thought.

"Yes. Be ready in ten."

 _"_ _It's good to see you finally realize the truth about this world," Black Manta spoke. He had finally gotten back in his black armor and out of his prison clothing. His helmet rested underneath his arm. He stood directly in front of his son inside of Luthor's office._

 _Aqualad faced his father with a serious expression on his face. "Do not misunderstand me, father. This is the only time I will use your methods since there is no other choice."_

 _"_ _My dear, boy there never has been."_

 _"_ _We'll see about that." Kid Flash walked into the room with a tray in his hand. On top of the tray was a set of green pills that had a slight glow to them. All the members of the Light and Aqualad turned in the young speedster's direction. "In the meantime the pills are ready for testing."_

 _Lex Luthor sat at his desk with his fingers interlocked. "Excellent, let's get started."_

The full moon shined in the sky, reflecting its beauty over the ocean. The water brushed against the sands of the beach on a land that had not been lived on by man. This unknown island had been the perfect place for them.

Kaldur, Wally and Kori stood on the beach. They looked out at the outstretched sea that was before them. Wally sat on a large rock as both Kaldur and Kori stood on the sands. Kori's arms were wrapped over her stomach.

This had been the single moment the three had shared together since they came to this island. Kaldur and Wally had used every contact they could think of that didn't connect back to the Light or the Justice League to get this. They had an island for themselves along with a number of supplies to begin their new mission. It had been three weeks since they first arrived and nearly over a month since leaving the watchtower.

They had completed their work for the day and simply decided to take some time to relax before they headed for bed that night. Each knew that the road before them would be long, but they had each other and would find away to save earth, no matter the cost.

-Please Review-


	5. A Raven

Chapter Five

A Raven

Note: Not feeling the aster. Even still since some of you said you wanted to see more I decided to at least write this chapter. As for why I am upset it is because I was so looking forward to the new news on Young Justice at comic-con. Unfortunately they are doing another five year time skip and they completely changed the team. I really hoped some of the new characters might be Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Firestorm or Bunker. Sadly none of them made the list; but what I'm most disappointed about is Kaldur/Aqualad. They had no artwork for him and did not even mention him which I will say ruined my weakened.

"Where exactly did you want this?" Kori held a large device over her head that was twice her size. She stood in the middle of laboratory that Wally had been putting together.

Wally down on his knees clipped cables into place for the electricity. He looked back at the princess. He lifted up the goggles he had over his eyes. "You can move it over there. I'll install it in a minute." He pointed to the empty space on the left side of the room.

As Kori made her way over to the wall, Wally used his super speed to zip around the room, connecting all the wires and putting platforms in their proper places all before Kori managed to set the device down. Wally rushed over hooking up the machine to the wall in less than a minute. Wally crossed his arms over his chest. "There we go. Thanks for your help."

Kori gave a light smile, gesturing her hand toward the device. "I feel like I hardly did anything."

Wally rested his hand on her shoulder. "No way, I would have been here for at least ten more minutes without your help."

"Is it all operational?"

"Yeah, once I connect it to our new power source." Wally pointed out of the room. "Anyway, we should go check on how Kaldur is doing?" The two left the room and made their way to the living room of their newly constructed building.

Kaldur held a large green couch over his head that he brought to the center of the room. He lowered it down several feet away from the TV.

"I see that you've taken care of this room," Wally spoke. He and Kori walked up behind Kaldur who turned around to face them.

"Yes and I take it that the lab is finished?" Kaldur said.

"Naturally. Which just leaves the bedrooms, gym, conference room and pool," Wally counted on his fingers. "We can get to those after we get something eat. Do we still have enough rations until our next supply comes?"

Kaldur rested his hands behind his back. "Barely."

Kori looked over at the other redhead. "Wally, I am surprise you can eat so much without growing any larger."

"The greatness of being a speedster."

A red light flashed through the room which got all their attention. "Unauthorized personae has appeared on the island. Repeat, unauthorized personae has appeared on the island." The alarm continued to sound.

"How did anyone even find this place?" Wally shouted.

"Not sure. Kori and I will look for the intruder. Wally, you stay here and monitor the situation from here. Let's go." Kaldur grabbed his water pack. He and Kori raced out of the building as Wally headed straight for the computer.

Kori flew at Kaldur's side. They traveled through the jungle of the island; each one listened out for any unnatural sounds that might come from of the wild. "Kaldur, your target is heading straight for you," Wally's voice came through the earpiece.

"How long until contact?"

"Right now."

Kaldur and Kori came to a stop. A purple cloak figure flew directly toward them through the shadows of the jungle. Kaldur swiftly pulled his waterbearers from his pack, turning them into swords. "Who are you?"

Kori's fists glowed green as she prepared herself for battle.

The figure landed. "I am not your enemy." The one who spoke to them was clearly female. She pulled back her hood, showing her face to the two. Her skin was pale with a ruby in the middle of her forehead. Her violet eyes matched her chopped hair that reached the neck. "I came here for your help, Aqualad."

Kaldur lowered his weapons. "My help? What could you possibly need from me?"

"I know what you and Kid Flash did to protect this world." Raven walked toward him. "There is another threat. One that wishes to create a literal hell on Earth. I need you and Kid Flash's help to stop it."

"Why come to us? Certainly, you could ask the Justice League to aid you if such a threat exist."

Raven stopped a few steps short of Kaldur. "I did try them, but they refuse to listen. Zatanna told them not to trust me."

"And why is that?" Before the pale girl could speak again Wally ran onto the scene. "Wally, I thought I told you to let us handle this?"

"You did, but," Wally turned toward the intruder, "you're Raven, right? The daughter of Trigon."

Raven's eyes widen at those words.

"Who is Trigon?" Kori asked.

"An inter-dimensional demon." Wally rested his hand on his waist as he gestured his other hand over to Raven. "I know because the Raven from the parallel earth was the same."

Kaldur took a better look at the woman. His eyes opened with new realization. "Yes, I remember now. When I saw the other earths you were a hero in many of them. You wish to prove you were still human, still good despite who your father was."

Raven slowly returned to her expressionless self. "If you know that much about me then you must also know that I wish to stop my father."

"Except we are no longer heroes," Kaldur spoke.

"Our mission is to destroy the super pills that threaten this world," Kori explained.

"My father is far more dangerous than any pills. If he isn't stopped there will be no world to protect. He must be stopped.

"Raven, we understand that, but it would take more than the four of us to accomplish that."

"I know where to start."

"Who do you have in mine?" Kaldur asked.

"Those who can help us complete both of our goals."

-Please Review-


End file.
